The Legend of Ma Chao
by TragicTale
Summary: A tale of the beginnings of Ma Chao's days of battle. Quick Paced.


Ch.1 Child of the Dragon  
  
`Dust flew up from the beaten path behind Ma Chao's speeding mount. The sun was high overhead, signaling the beginning of a long afternoon. This warrior, laden with only his sturdy spear, bounded towards his home city of Mirusaka on his lightning fast horse. His ears were straining to hear the deadly whistle of an arrow from behind. Some ways down the path from behind, a group of men raced to keep up with Ma Chao. They drew arrows and loosed them as fast as they could, intent on bringing down the lone spearman. However, the young warrior was too much for them to handle. He weaved in and out of the paths of the arrows, ducking and dodging each flying shaft as best he could.  
Mirusaka was not far off now, and most of the pursuers had broken off from the trail and given up. There were three men who were relentless in the chase, nevertheless. The man gaining ground quickest on Ma Chao was not large in size, but he bore a long sword that gleamed under the sun as he reached out and slashed at his enemy. The two others wielded spears like Ma Chao's, but they were not nearly as durable. Each pursuer wore a white turban on their heads and was garbed in light armor made of chain and scale mail.  
Ma Chao's horse was beginning to tire in the heat, and the warrior knew he would have to turn and fight them, no matter how hard he pushed his steed. The horse breathed heavily through its flaring nostrils and it whinnied with exhaustion. The spear then came off of Ma Chao's back. His dirty brown cloak flapped in the wind as his horse began to come to a stop. He attempted to kick his horse into a run once more, but was thrown from his saddle and landed roughly in the worn path. His spear landed far from reach. Dust surrounded the warrior as his enemies surrounded him with their horses. He felt the point of two spears pressing into his neck as he came to his feet. The swordsman leaped down from his mount and put the blade's edge to Ma Chao's throat. He stood perfectly still.  
The swordsman spoke, "Your head will be the perfect message to send to your pitiful city." Ma Chao was still out of breath when he asked, "What do you want with me?" The swordsman retorted quickly, "Shut your mouth, weakling. Lord Mikoru's men are already on the march. His ruling is near at hand. Your city will be the first to fall on this side of the country." Ma Chao's mind surged with anger. He did not appreciate being called a weakling. His first movement was a blur. He spun behind one of the spearmen and dislodged the weapon from his hands. The spear's steel blunt end slammed into the face of the other spearman. Blood rushed from his shattered nose and mouth as he fell unconscious to the ground. He used the spear again and thrust it through the thick armored chest of the weaponless spearmen; he too fell to the ground. The swordsman finally perceived what was happening and began swinging swiftly, cutting the air with great strength. Ma Chao parried and moved like a cat on the hunt. The sword finally ceased its swinging when the blade of a spear caught its wielder's eye. A low thud reverberated throughout the surrounding area as the swordsman lay lifeless, his weapon covered in dust a few feet away. Ma Chao picked up his own spear and went for his horse.  
The warrior had little time to celebrate his victory. He knew that this warlord called Mikoru was on his way with men of war, and he had to warn his lord of the danger. He found his steed lying quietly in a hill off of the path. It was somewhat rested, and he was not being chased any longer, so he began a slow trot to his city. The scattered trees on the horizon were silhouetted against an orange and red sky as Ma Chao approached Mirusaka. Not many people stirred in the city, except for the harvesters of rice and water, and they were just finishing their labor for the day. He rode down a winding path to tell the city's leader, Akiro, of the imminent danger. He arrived covered in dirt and blood, and knelt in front of his lord.  
He spoke, "My Lord Akiro, danger is afoot." Akiro, a noble man renown for his strategy in battle, replied, "What do you mean?" Ma Chao answered quickly, so as to speed any action his lord might take, "I was chased by a group of men some ways westward down the Imarashi pathways. Their leader told me, before he tried to kill me that a warlord called Mikoru was marching east to your lands with a great many men. He sought to send my head as a message of their approach, but I dispatched them before they were able to do so. I suspect that he will press further west when he is finished with us." His lord scratched his thin brown beard in thought, and then said solemnly, "We cannot allow this warlord to push past my lands. The mountains of Hisoshi are at our backs, and through them Lord Khwan Gin may be able to lead some soldiers to help. Take one of our fastest riders with you and travel through the mountains. Seek out Khwan Gin and request his help. I will begin our preparations for battle." Ma Chao nodded and bowed to his lord and was swiftly off to fetch a rider. He raced down the pathways searching for Gan Sun, the fastest rider under Ma Chao. He came to his house at the outskirts of the city, his heart beating heavily. He shouted for him once, and the young man poked his out from his window.  
"What is it?" he asked. The warrior replied, "You must gather your bearings and meet me at the stables. We ride for Khwan Gin's lands. I will tell you more on the way there. Hurry!" The rider's face disappeared from the window as Ma Chao rode to the stable. Within a matter of minutes, the young rider was preparing his saddle on his horse. He carried a broad sword which he sheathed under a pack on his back. He leaped onto his horse and the two riders were off towards the mountains. The sky's orange and red color was giving way to the dull gray night. A rain began to pick up as they rode across the endless plains of Akiro's humble lands. Ma Chao decided this was the opportunity he needed to explain things to Gan Sun.  
"Listen closely, I am going to tell you what is happening," said Ma Chao. Gan Sun rode closer to his companion and strained his ears to hear over the rushing wind and rain. "Earlier I was chased and attacked by a band of men bearing white turbans. These men pursued me until they could not keep up. Three were intent on capturing me, it seemed, and I was finally forced to fight them. Before slaying each of them, I learned that a warlord known only as Mikoru was on his way with a host of men to lay waste to our lands. Lord Akiro has bid us to fetch the help of Lord Kwhan Gin across the mountains while he prepares defenses for the lands." Gan Sun absorbed the news for some time in silence under the night rain. Lightning stretched across the sky, making way for bellowing claps of thunder. The storm was relentless, so the two men had to rest for the night under an overhanging rock near the base of the mountains of Hisoshi.  
  
When morning came, the sky was again dull and gray with a light rain still going from the previous night's storm. They set out for the mountain paths after a quick breakfast. The grass was wet, and the trails were laden with patches of mud. It was a treacherous journey for the horses and the men who rode them, and at one point they were forced to dismount and walk their steeds around the narrow ledges. All day they picked their paths to take, winding up and down into valleys and crevices, and then turning completely around, descending into the lower trails that lead the way to Khwan Gin's lands. They spent another night cramped within a cave of the mountain, hoping that all storms stayed quelled until they could pass through. Yet another morning came, this time the sun dared to show its face. The air was cold as they came out of their cave and mounted upon their horses. Their horse's breath hung in the air as they came to the end of the mountain paths and entered the grassy lowlands of Khwan Gin's realm.  
Ma Chao said excitedly, "Lord Khwan Gin is not far off now. We must hurry." Gan Sun nodded and spurred his horse into a run. Ma Chao was already far ahead. They rode like lightning for as long as they could not knowing exactly how far they were from Kwhan Gin's kingdom. They passed rolling hills and pierced the thickest of forests, the whole time imagining Lord Mikoru's men ravaging their homes. At last they saw on the pink horizon a black speck that represented the palace of Khwan Gin. They went with all haste, bounding towards the city. In a short time, they could see the thick walls of the city, and the bowmen that paced along its parapets. The gates were opened quickly for the tired riders, but they did not slow their speed to deliver the message to Khwan Gin. Armored men met them and took their weapons as a precaution. They were in the presence of the Lord Khwan Gin faster than they could realize.  
Ma Chao and Gan Sun bowed respectfully. Ma Chao spoke, "We have come in all haste from Lord Akrio's lands in hopes that you will send us aid." Kwhan Gin sat high in his throne but did not move a finger. His red garb swayed in the wind that came in through the many windows around his hall. He asked in a strong voice, "Aid against whom?" Gan Sun answered before Ma Chao had a chance, "A warlord called Mikoru." Khwan Gin sprang up from his seat and shouted, "Mikoru! That devil of a man was banished from my lands a long time ago." Ma Chao stated, "He says he is pushing east towards these lands. After he is through my Lord Akiro's men, he will be at your kingdom. That is why we have come to seek your help. My Lord wishes you to join us in fighting this fiend." Khwan Gin stared into Ma Chao's eyes with a fiery look and replied, "You may expect my soldiers on your field in two days."  
  
Ch.2 the Battle of the Imarashi Plains  
The ride back to Mirusaka was long and uneventful. The same cold weather bombarded the two riders as they made haste to bring the news of Lord Khwan's assistance. Ma Chao knew that Khwan's armies were moving and likely passing through the mountains already. This gave him some much needed hope, for he knew that Akiro's people were not the best warriors, and they were not many. Ma Chao and Gan Sun arrived at Mirusaka within two days of riding with only one stop for rest and food. Their city was astir, and they could already see men moving about in armor bearing spears of war. Yari spear and Samurai sword were being strapped on. Thousands also bore long bows on their backs. Armor was being fitted to every man able to fight, and mounts were being mustered to form heavy cavalry. Men from every surrounding city and stronghold were flocking to Mirusaka to battle against the warlord Mikoru. Akiro could be seen at the head of the first column of brave warriors. Banners waved red and gold, and in their center was the symbol of Akiro, a serpent curled about the sun. Ma Chao rode to his lord followed closely by Gan Sun. It seemed he had caught Akiro just before the battle was to begin.  
"My lord Akiro, I bring news from Lord Khwan Gin." Akiro stopped his mount and pointed his attention to Ma Chao. He continued, "Lord Khwan Gin is already on his way to your lands with all the men he could muster." His Lord smiled and hopes arose with the men of Mirusaka. Thousands were outfitted for war. More than four thousand were on the backs of horses, each bearing a long samurai sword or spear or bow. The others, about eight thousand men, walked with their spears held high. Ma Chao and Gan Sun moved to the armory where their battle suits were already made and ready. Ma Chao threw a coat of chain mail over his chest, followed by armor for his legs and feet. There was a helm there also that fit quite nicely, and he wore it with pride. Then he found bracers of steel and a shining piece of breastplate armor, also for him. He suited himself quickly but not without finding armor for his companion Gan Sun. When he went to find the armor, he saw that his friend had already equipped himself. The two had transformed from the appearance of lowly scout riders to armored warriors. Ma Chao held his spear close to his side as he rode to his Lord. Gan Sun kept his broad sword sheathed as he tried to keep up with Ma Chao.  
Lord Akiro was just entering the green plains of Imarashi with his force of thousands as the two men rode up behind him. "Have you had any word of the enemy's numbers?" asked Akiro. Ma Chao shook his head, "We are not sure he will even show his face on these fields today." "Let us hope you are right," said Akiro. Gan Sun rode back to the end of the columns of soldiers and began putting them into formation as Akiro had bid him. He left Ma Chao to command the right side of the field, which was mostly footmen and some bowmen. This was a great honor for Ma Chao, and he swore he would not fail in his task. He rode past the soldiers of the frontlines, the ones who were likely to be the first to fall, and nodded to them as they raised their spears in salutation. His mount was stopped at the first banner of the spearmen on the right of the field. Thousand he saw waiting nervously to be ordered into battle by this new commander. Ma Chao did not fear. He would lead them into battle himself. He would be the first to spill the blood of the warlord's men. He would break the lines of those murderers by himself if he had to.  
He saw Gan Sun far to the left of him, near the end of the first ranks of the soldiers. He was second in command there; under a valiant man Ma Chao new as Koryu. The army that was presented on those fields that day was glorious beyond recognition. Each man seemed eager to dispatch of this warlord and his band of brigands. The sun had disappeared under the clouded sky. Thunder rolled far up in the heavens, beckoning the battle to begin. However, they had not seen the enemy since Ma Chao was attacked and even then they did not actually see the men. They might have assembled on the field in vain, might have called the help of Lord Khwan Gin for naught, had it not been for the low rumble in the earth coming from across the horizon. Ma Chao fixed his eyes on the gray horizon. He saw the heads of the first thousand soldiers spring up all at once from the grassy plains. Their spears did not gleam under the dark day, and their armor seemed black. Banners of white and black signaled the coming of Mikoru and his men. The earth shuddered under their murderous feet as thousands more assembled into lines one hundred abreast and one thousand deep. When the size of the enemy force matched that of Akiro's, the footmen of the enemy stopped their advance. Then the cavalry began to form on the hills behind the spearmen, not as many but still much more than Akiro's men. They were outmatched at least six to one now, and all hope of victory began to fade. Thousands more appeared when no more seemed to be able to fit on the field, each bearing a bow and many arrows. Bowmen of Mikoru's army spread to a thin line that stretched the entire horizon.  
Whispers began among Ma Chao's men. They had started to lose their nerve. Against a force so large, not even the greatest warriors could have won. Even as the men whispered and despaired, they knew what they had to do. Akiro drew his sword slowly from its sheath. He moved forward with his steed, holding his sword in the air. Ma Chao's lord stared at the blade for a moment, and then looked to his generals on the right. First he nodded at Ma Chao, and then he nodded to Koryu. Out of pure instinct, Ma Chao called forth his archers at the precise moment the other general called theirs. Arrows were drawn and vows were tightened. A silent tension built within every man on the field. The silence was broken by the arrows of the enemy raining down on Akiro's men. Thousands fell under the bladed rain, but thousands still stood angered by the deaths of their comrades. They surged forward, bellowing cries of war as they charged at the ranks of Mikoru's men. The warlord's men were ready. Ma Chao spurred his horse into a charge, and his men followed courageously. He saw his lord and Koryu charging as well and altogether the mighty screams of Akiro's army was not one to be matched. Gan Sun was right behind Koryu, broad sword drawn and yelling madly at the charging black armored footmen.  
The ranks of the two armies clashed like the thunder in the sky above. Spear met with spear, sword with sword. Men fell and charged and hacked away at the opposing force. Ma Chao, as he had sworn to himself, was the first to see battle within his side of the field. He was quickly thrown from his steed by a rushing spear, but he preferred battling on foot anyhow. Men swarmed around him, but they were dealt with soon enough. Ma Chao's men rushed in to help their commander, and the battle of the Imarashi Plains was under way. No matter how hard Akiro's men fought, the enemy was too many. Line after line broke before Ma Chao, Akiro, Koryu, and Gan Sun, but wave after wave replenished the fallen. Ma Chao could see from his spot in the battle that they were being surrounded. Spearmen ran through the outsides of the hills in haste to surround Ma Chao's men. He could do nothing but watch as they slammed into his ranks from behind, slaughtering many. He tossed aside hundreds of soldiers in the attempt to drive back the enemy. Then, as the spearmen of Mikoru continued to demolish Ma Chao's men, a great horn blew from the horizon of the hills. To his utter astonishment, Gan Sun had managed to bring around a thousand or so cavalrymen and were cutting down the surrounding spearmen. They fought their way to Ma Chao and began to push back the enemy somewhat.  
The battle was soon beginning to be won on Ma Chao's side. The enemy wavered and broke before Ma Chao's spear and Gan Sun's sword. Akiro's battle, however, was beginning to turn grim. The enemy spearmen had fully surrounded his men, and now the cavalry, led by Mikoru himself, were bounding towards Akiro and Koryu and their remaining men. Akrio was striking down every man who dared approach his mighty sword. The Ma Chao saw the end of Koryu. A group of spearmen charged at the general as one, and Koryu was not able to fend off all of their tips. He cringed with pain as two blades sunk deep into his heart and lung. The enemy swarmed over the warrior, and Ma Chao could see his body fall next to the corpses of his slain men. Akiro was in great peril, Ma Chao knew. The second of three waves of enemy soldiers had rushed in to battle. There were less than two thousand of Akiro's men still standing and fighting. Some fled without any thought of honor; others fell under the charging shafts of spears. Agonizing screams filled the air that day. The defeat of Akiro and his generals seemed imminent.  
Ma Chao did not know where Khwan Gin and his men were. He guessed that by the time they arrived, Akiro's men would all be dead. Gan Sun brought up a horse for Ma Chao, and the two rode in haste with their thousand horsemen to aid their Lord. They tore a line between the ranks of Mikoru's men as they fought and threw back every lowly captain and commander of the warlord's army. The twang of bows and arrows then came from across the field. A volley had been sent directly at Ma Chao and Gan Sun. The deadly arrows pierced hundreds of riders all about Ma Chao. He turned his head to see how many they had lost. More than he could count lay fallen from their horse or hunched over, lifeless in their saddle. In the piles of fallen warriors he saw Gan Sun, arrows protruding from his chest and arms. There was no saving his companion, and he despaired to see him fall. Nonetheless, he charged to help his Lord. He came upon the thousands of Mikoru's men and unleashed his spear upon them.  
Mikoru rode in then, to where Ma Chao was fighting furiously, and threw the warrior back with a mighty blow. Akiro was enraged. He planted his sword firmly in Mikoru's shoulder and withdrew for another strike. The two lords began battling on horse for the longest time among their troops. Spear and sword clashed as the lords of each land fought. Ma Chao finally came to consciousness when Akiro and Mikoru each had been thrown from their horses and were struggling back and forth on foot. The murderers of Mikoru's army were continuously attempting to kill Akiro when he was not looking, but Ma Chao quickly put an end to that. His spear flew into action, taking down all of the men assailing his lord. Then time seemed to slow, almost stop, for Ma Chao. He heard a bellowing cry ring out through the field of battle. He looked about wildly for his Lord. He stared in horror to see Akiro on the flat of his back, Mikoru's mighty sword lodged within his chest. The warlord pulled the blade out and stood over the slain lord in victory. His men cheered and slaughtered Akiro's troops as they retreated from the field. Ma Chao was in a daze; his mind was at a loss for thoughts. Mikoru stared him in the eye for a long moment, until Ma Chao mounted and withdrew with his men, knowing it was a hopeless fight.  
He looked back at the hundreds of banners of Mikoru still waving across the field, and then he looked at the rabble of bloody and torn banners of the fallen lord Akiro. The men fled the fields of Imarashi in terror of the warlord. None of them would stay and fight in honor of their lord, none save Ma Chao. As the last of his men ran screaming over the horizon, Ma Chao turned his mount and planted himself firmly in the ground. The lines of enemy soldiers formed again and advanced slowly as if there were another army on the field. Indeed, there was another army. The heart of Ma Chao was an army in itself. Hundreds of enemy spearmen broke into a run, their weapons pointed at Ma Chao's heart. The warrior held his ground. Their war cries pierced the air again and again and still he did not move. They were not more than twenty feet away from his mount when Ma Chao moved. He sprang out of his saddle and leaped into the air, higher than any man, and crashed down upon the heads of the unsuspecting soldiers. Against the odds, Ma Chao fought valiantly and courageously. Hundreds upon hundreds fell into a pile of death, but more rushed in to challenge the lone warrior. Fatigue began to take hold of Ma Chao, and his swings became heavy and inaccurate. Men made a circle about him and took turns bashing Ma Chao until he fell to one knee. He hung his head as he saw his own death approaching.  
Mikoru came forward and drew his sword. He placed it on the back of Ma Chao's neck and said, "You are courageous, young one like your lord was. I shall take great pride in mounting both of your heads in my palace." As he finished speking, Ma Chao thought he could hear the faint sound of a horn blowing behind him. It came again, clearer and louded. The horizon, as he looked, filled with banners. These were banners no unknown to him. Lord Khwan Gin had come at last. Tens of thousands of soldiers filled the field and took no time forming into lines. They saw the danger the lone warrior Ma Chao was in and charged immediately. The few hundred of Mikoru's men stood no chance. They were routed quickly but not before a battle between Lord Khwan and Mikoru took place. After much struggle, Lord Khwan slew Mikoru and his men retreated into the horizon. So began Ma Chao's bloody battles. He went on to participate in many great battles bewteen good and evil. He and his spear showed men a new prowess in battle. He became a legend, one never to be forgotten in the lands. 


End file.
